Resistance: Freedom
by punish56
Summary: a story about some of my friends set in the resistance universe.
1. Chapter 1: Orders

Chapter 1 ORDERS

It was 8 am; there was no light or sound in the room apart from the ticking of the clock and the light breathing of the young man who was sleeping in the bed. The young man was approximately 21; his hair was a light orange color, his eyes once a dark brown had lightened to a yellowy brown, his body though scrawny was quite muscular.

"Knock, knock, knock."

His eyes opened instantly. "Yeah?"

"Sir." Said the man outside the door. "They want you in the command center sir."

"Okay I'll be out in just a minute."

He rolled out of the bed and flicked the light switch by the door; the harsh florescent light came on immediately. The room contained two overhead florescent lights, his bunk, a large chest for his clothing and equipment, a side table with a clock on it and in the corner a sink where he could wash up. He quickly grabbed his uniform from the chest and walked over to the mirror, putting it on he could see it reflected in the mirror. Upon the right breast of his jacket was the S.R.P.A insignia; on his right shoulder was a red cross in a white circle (symbol of the medical core), and on his left shoulder was ∑ and his ranking bars, he is a captain.

Five minutes later he was on his way to the command center, walking briskly through the barracks and medical bay. Though it is only 8 in the morning there are lots of people moving about the dirty metal corridor, in the barracks soldiers were already lined up in the mess hall for breakfast. As he passed he could smell the delicious aroma of fried eggs and sausage, he lingered a moment to enjoy the smell. He continued on past one of the main barracks where 20-30 of the soldiers slept, and past the latrines where even now the men were probably showering and getting ready for the days duties.

Finally after many twists and turns he came to the medical bay, where the sick and injured were taken care of. Here the corridors were very clean (so much so that the walls were nearly white) and metallic, all the medical staff wore excessively clean white clothing. He hated coming into the medical bay but it was the fastest way to the command center. On his way down the halls he passed a couple of nurses who were helping an injured man to his room, his face and left arm were badly burnt.

"Hello captain." called the two nurses as he passed.

He didn't reply, he never did. As he made his way along the corridor he passed several recuperating rooms where people were resting and being administered medical treatment. A couple of doctors were conversing in the hall and as he passed he overheard what they were saying.

"Did you hear? They found Hale!" whispered one of the doctors to the other.

"Seriously?" replied the other in surprise.

After several more twists and turns he made it to the command center, men and women were traveling back and forth between machines relaying messages and plotting information. In the center of the room sat two tables, each was 15ft by 20ft. on one was a huge map of the united states and on the other was a map of the world. Around both these tables stood a dozen women placing and moving colored pins, which represented chimeran and human movements. At the far end of the table with the world map on it stood a tall man, his face hardened from years of fighting, his dirty blonde hair greased back under a cap, his uniform pressed and clear of any stray hair or lint. As the captain walked in the man looked up and waved him over.

"Hello, general Browne sir!" saluted the captain.

"At ease captain Paul." Nodded Browne.

"Thank you sir." Paul looked at the map. "What's going on sir?"

"If you are referring to why you are here." Browne took a deep breath and letting it out looked down at the map. "Were sending you home or to what's left of it."

"I don't understand sir, what do you mean?"

"Look here." Said Browne, pointing to a cluster of red pins in the middle of the Canadian prairies. "We believe that they may be attempting to excavate another tower in this location, and we want sigma squad to investigate."

One of the women walks over to the table, adds another red pin to the cluster, and quickly walks away.

"With your squads skill and your background knowledge of the area, yours is the best team for this mission." Stated Browne, placing a hand on the captains' shoulder.

"Okay sir." Agreed Paul with a nod. "What are the mission details?"

"Glad you asked." Smiled Browne. "Sigma squad will be flown into this area here…" Stated brown indicating an area in the center of Canada between Alberta and Saskatchewan. "By VTOL, you will then travel by foot to the site, and begin your reconnaissance."

"And if they are excavating a tower?" Paul asked without looking away from the map.

"If they are excavating a tower you are to sabotage it in any way you can, and call for reinforcements."

"Understood sir, but I will require more men for a mission like this." Said Paul

"Alright you can have any three men from the corps that you would like." Said Browne handing him a folder. "Have your equipment ready and be at the hanger by ten hundred hours tomorrow morning."

Captain Paul saluted the general, and walked away with the folder in hand. He would look over the files, choose his three men, brief the squad, get his equipment ready, and take a shower. But first lunch, it was nearly noon now


	2. Chapter 2: Take Off

Chapter 2 TAKE OFF

It was 9:30 am the following morning. Captain Paul had just walked into the hanger through the 2-inch thick metal door that led down to the rest or the S.R.P.A base. That morning he had taken a long shower and got a shave, he knew that it might be a long time till he'd get another chance. Atop his head was a combat helmet; hanging about his neck was a gas mask, two long rubber tubes ran from the bottom of the mask over his shoulders to a pack on his back, around his torso he wore a medical vest, and on his belt he had several ammo clips and an HE .44 magnum. The hanger was very large (about 80ft long by 40ft wide); the walls curved up on either side forming a 20ft dome. The floor and walls were covered in sheet metal that hid the bare rock underneath (The hanger and in fact the whole base had been built into a mountain). Hanging from the ceiling were 3 rows of florescent lights, and on the left side of the hanger were several large red tool cabinets, on the right near the large hanger door was a pile of crates and in the center sat a U/AV-17 Hawk that was currently under repair.

The first thought that went thought the captains head was that he would be going back to Canada, he had left his home country just before the invasion of Europe.

"Hey Nathan! Nathan!"

The captain was startled out of his thoughts. Standing in front of him was a woman, slightly shorter than he was. Like the captain she wore a military uniform and similar combat armor just she had no helmet, which allowed her long blonde hair to blow in the wind. On her back she had slung a Rossmore 238 combat shotgun. Her piercing green eyes were watching him, trying to figure out why he was just standing there not moving.

"Oh, hello lieutenant, what's up?" Questioned Nathan.

"Umm… you okay sir?" she asked.

"I'm just fine." he said as he walked over to the rest of sigma squad.

The woman's name was Erin Hunt; her rank was first lieutenant meaning she was his second in command. Her and Nathan had been members of the same special operations squad for a long time and had become good friends.

Sitting on the stack of crates at the end of the hanger were the last three members of sigma, each like Erin and Nathan wore military uniform and similar combat armor. The first man, sergeant Duggan was sitting on one of the crates spinning the barrel of his HVAP Wraith minigun. Strapped to his back was an L210 LAARK; he is the teams' demolitions expert. The second man, staff sergeant Dang is the squads' marksman; he sat atop the highest crate in the pile admiring his L23 Fareye and talking to the final member of sigma, master sergeant Olsen. Olsen had joined sigma in exchange for being released from prison. Like dang he carried a marksman as his main weapon and used an Auger mark 2. He was laying down on the ground listening to Dang talk.

As Nathan came closer to the three men, they nodded and greeted the captain and continued on with what they were doing before hand. Erin walked over and sat down on one of the crates, and proceeded to listen to the conversation between Dang and Olsen.

"So like I said, got him right between the eyes." Dang said as he polished his rifle.

"Hmm." Was Olsen's reply.

"Yeah, the bastard made a real big mess too, ha." laughed Dang.

"Course it did." Said Olsen as he put a smoke in his mouth and lit it.

After a moment three black ops entered the room, each of them had on a black military uniform. Each of the men also wore a black helmet that had the S.R.P.A symbol on either side of the helmet, and a gasmask that covered their faces.

"Hello sir! We are at your disposal sir!" Saluted the three men in unison.

"At ease men" Nathan saluted back.

These were the three men he had chosen to boost his squad. Each was a corporal and an expert in there area of skills. Each man had a different weapon; the first was a M5A2 Folsom Carbine assault rifle, the second a Rossmore 238 combat shotgun, and the last was an L23 Fareye sniper rifle.

The eight of them waited for five minutes before a red light came on above the hanger doors and a small siren went off. The doors parted revealing a sunny morning with few clouds, sitting on the landing pad just outside the hanger was a VTOL; its two propellers spinning furiously. Everyone ran to the VTOL and got onboard except for Erin and Nathan who stood looking at the airship.

"You ready for this?" asked Nathan, turning his head to face Erin.

"Why not!" she shouted, picking up her wraith from atop one of the crates.

After a quick laugh, Erin rushed onto the VTOL leaving Nathan standing there with a small grin on his face. He turned around and grabbed his phoenix from one of the crates, like the others he ran over to the waiting VTOL. Before he got on he looked back at the closing hanger doors. Something inside him told him that he might never see this place again.

"Hey captain you coming?" asked Erin.

"Yeah let get outta here." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

CHAPTER 3 CRASH LANDING

The VTOL was flying quickly across the sky. Inside the VTOL Nathan was sitting next to the 3 black ops, staring out the open side door. Sitting across from him was Erin and next to her were Dang, Duggan, and Olsen. While Nathan was watching the scenery go past the rest of sigma was conversing and having a bit of fun.

"So corporal, you ever been this far north?" asked Olsen

"No sir." Answered the black op directly to Nathans left

"Aww… me neither." Olsen chuckled. "I hear the Canadians were defeated after only a few weeks of the initial attack on their country."

One of the black ops looked up. "Why are we going to Canada?"

All the squad members looked at each other.

"We are going to find out why there is such a high concentration of chimeran troops up here." Sighed Erin. "Command believes that they are unearthing another tower."

"So you guys ever killed a chimera before?" asked dang recognizing their nervous movement.

"Not really sir." Said the black op with the shotgun.

"Well don't worry." Said dang. "You'll do fine, you may not kill as many as me but…"

"What are you talking about? You couldn't hit a chimera if it was thirty feet tall and was painted red." Interjected Duggan.

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Nathan who wasn't paying attention to them, and dang who turned red with anger and shouted several profanities.

Nathan was looking out the window enjoying the passing scenery and clouds; this was one of the things he liked about going on missions. That's when the propeller on the right side exploded destroying his view. Sirens were going off and everyone was yelling as the VTOL spiraled downwards.

"AA guns! Prep for crash landing." Yelled the pilots.

The VTOL smashed into an empty water fountain, its left side leaning on some rubble tilting the ship to the right. The crew was shaken but unharmed; they could all hear the unmistakable growl of the chimera closing in on them from all sides.

The pilots climbed out of their seats and grabbed a pair of M5A2 Folsom Carbines from under the benches that the squad had been sitting on.

"Sound off if you're not dead." Said Nathan rubbing his neck.

The rest of the group grunted at him.

All of a sudden the left side of the VTOL was ravaged by chimeran bullseye fire. The guns making a huge amount of noise as they fired their payload, and the bullets making an equal amount of noise as they slammed into the transport. Erin and Duggan climbed out the left side and activating the shields on their wraiths began to return fire. The rest of the team followed suit with Dang and Olsen aiming their snipers over the bottom lip of the doorway, and the others shooting at what they could.

"Die you ugly bastards." Yelled Dang. "Ha ha got cha."

"This is too easy." Said Duggan as he turned another chimera to a pulpy mess with his wraith.

"Reloading, cover me." Shouted Erin.

From the right side Nathan could hear the chimera getting closer. He quickly dived out the right side door, and rolled behind what was left of the fountain. The fountain was made of a concrete material, and sat in the middle of a large courtyard surrounded on all sides by dilapidated buildings. The ground was covered in cobblestone; the area was strewn with debris and ruined cars. Directly across from the VTOL was a small alley, where chimera were streaming out. Nathan pulled a small spiky ball from his vest and threw it over his shoulder. The ball landed in the alley and exploded, launching foot long spikes into the bodies of several chimera killing them. He quickly jumped out of cover and began to drain the health of several chimera that had survived. Soon more began to close in on him.

"I need some back up out here!" he yelled over the gunfire as he dove back behind cover.

One of the black ops ran over to him from the VTOL carrying a Rossmore 238. He fired two shots, one striking a hybrid in the chest and the other turning the head of another hybrid into gelatinous red confetti. The soldier slid behind cover, his back to the alley.

"Good shot corporal!" shouted the gore splattered Nathan.

"Thank you sir!" replied the corporal.

"Alright then. I'll try to get the far ones, you keep them off me." Nathan said.

The two men stood up. The corporal opened fire, killing 2 hybrids and a few grims. Nathan used the phoenix to take down several hybrids that were on the opposite roofs. After several minutes of intense fighting the corporal ran out of ammo.

"Sir I'm empty." Shouted the corporal as a bullet flew over his head.

"Alright go get some ammo, I can hold them off." Ordered Nathan.

The corporal rushed back to the VTOL to scrounge some more ammo. Nathan drew his magnum from its holster on this right thigh and stood up. He fired at a grim that was charging him from the right, and killed it with a single bullet. On his left a hybrid behind a burned out car was trying to sneak up on him, and took a .44 between the eyes. On the opposite rooftop a chimera opened fire on him, he dived behind cover for a moment. He stood up and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the neck of the beast. It reeled off the roof and fell onto a barrel of oil next to the alley.

In the alley a group of chimera was rushing towards him, there were grims and hybrids and even leapers. Nathan shot two hybrids; he moved his thumb onto a switch next to the trigger of his gun and flicked it, detonating the glycerin rounds. The two chimera in the alley that he shot exploded killing several others and spraying giblets bout the alley. The two chimera on his left and right exploded as well, as did the one on the barrel of oil. The barrel exploded sending fire everywhere including across the entrance to the alley, igniting the remaining chimera.

Behind him Nathan could here the sound of footprints. He turned to see if the corporal was on his way back, the last thing he saw was the stock of a chimeran bullseye before it hit him. He was knocked unconscious. At one point he managed to open his eyes for a moment and saw he was being dragged away. He was sure he had been captured and was going to be converted.


End file.
